Isabella Zorbas
Isabella Louise Zorbas (born July 3, 1990) is an American celebrity makeup artist, hairstylist, entrepreneur, and model currently signed to Elite Answers Wrestling, where she acts as a member of the "Glam Squad" assigned to the promotion's all-female brand, Empire. Her younger sister, Sofia, is an accomplished hairstylist artist who also works with the promotion. Outside of their work with EAW, the two are the co-founders of Beauty by Z, a full range of beauty products that includes cosmetics, hair care products, and styling tools. Early Life Zorbas was born and raised in South Burlington, Vermont, the second of three children born to Servo Zorbas, the former District Attorney of Chittenden County, and Lenora Zorbas (nee Alonso Bermudez), a former economics professor at the University of Vermont. Her siblings are Daniel (born 1987), a dermatologist who serves as a frequent advisor to Beauty by Z, and Sofia (born 1993). Her mother and father immigrated to New York City from Colombia and Greece, respectively, and met as students at City University of New York. Zorbas admits that although she comes from a "well-to-do family" she always "strived for independence" and holds her parents to dear to her heart for immigrating to the United States and rising from humble beginnings. Zorbas and her siblings attended the exclusive Vermont Commons School, where she played lacrosse and served as president of the science club and mathletes before graduating in 2008. She then attended Columbia University , where she majored in marketing and entrepreneurship business. The two of them, however, dropped out at the end of the fall semester to pursue their dreams of building a beauty empire. Career Stylist (2012 - present) Movies and Television (2012 - 2015) After leaving Columbia at the conclusion of the fall semester in December 2011, Zorbas and her sister enrolled at Arrojo Cosmetology School's Tribeca Campus in January 2012. As their parents were initially upset with their decision to leave their prestigious university, Zorbas and her sister got "no financial support" and they worked a succession of jobs at the time. Zorbas recalls having worked as an office clerk, a waitress at Olive Garden, and a receptionist at a hair salon. They graduated in June 2013 and immediately found work in their field. Zorbas initially went to work as a makeup artist at a Tribeca salon before accepting a job as an on-set makeup and special effects artist on [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grimm_(TV_series) Grimm]'' and Bones. She also subsequently worked as an artist and stylist on [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pitch_Perfect_2 ''Pitch Perfect 2],'' ''Annabelle, X-Men: Days of Future Past, ''and ''Guardians of the Galaxy. Beauty by Z (2015 - present) In May 2015, Zorbas and her sister launched Beauty by Z with the intention of growing the brand into a full range of beauty products. Extensive research and testing was done to ensure that the cosmetics and hair care products were the most effective that they could be. Elite Answers Wrestling (2016 - present) Zorbas and her sister were hired by Newark, New Jersey-based wrestling juggernaut Elite Answers Wrestling in February 2016. They traveled on the road with the rosters of the three main brands at that time, Showdown, Voltage, and Dynasty, and the company's then-supplemental show, Battleground. The arrangement lasted until September 2016, when the promotion introduced a women's-exclusive brand, Empire, and Zorbas and her sister were permanently assigned there, heading up the brand's "Glam Squad" for the female talent. Modeling (2017 - present) Zorbas was signed by Elite Model Management in August 2017, and has appeared alongside her sister in publications such as Elle, InStyle, and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Allure_(magazine) Allure]'' .'' Personal Life Zorbas resides on New York City's Upper East Side. Zorbas married her high school sweetheart, Samuel Pena in 2011 before filing for divorce in 2013. She gave birth to a daughter, Eleanor Mae Lenora Pena in 2012. She is an aunt to Daniel's two sons. In 2009 pictures of herself and rap artist Drake surfaced online and she was rumored to be his then-girlfriend. Zorbas denied the rumors having said "I met Drake in 2008, in Canada during my senior year high school trip. We met at a party in Toronto and hit it off, but that was it. Drake and I have always and will always remain friend''s. ''I swear "Marvins Room" was never about me! (laughs) I don't know where these tabloids get this stuff from!" In her spare time, she likes to act, cook and has her own parenting Youtube channel she runs on the side. She is currently writing a self-help book on balancing the work of being a single mother, and businesswoman. The book is set to be published in early 2018. Category:1993 Births Category:Greek characters Category:Characters from Vermont